dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Padrino Part 30
Previous: Padrino Part 29 The Tiger-Stripe Pirates asked to be excused from everybody at that point. They had a very serious matter to discuss, and they agreed that it needed to be done as a crew. They sat at their table, all of them were very dark in their mood, and very low in their morale. Jiro sat among them, although he was not a member, Rinji insisted that he join them. That was when he looked at all of them, and spoke. Jiro: Well, judging by what has been said, you are all in agreement. Ricky Muro was obviously a very important member of your crew, but the man he turned out to be was less than a friend to all of you. Now that he has experienced a change of heart, you want him to come back to your crew, but none of you could possibly bare the idea of him betraying you once again. All of them nodded, but none of them spoke. '' '''Jiro:' I might as well suggest it, then. Allow him to join you once again. This drew many looks from all of them. '' '''Chio:' I don't know about that, Jiro. They say that hell is paved with those who would mutiny against their own crew. Jiro: In a way, he didn't. He was part of the White-Face pirates the entire time, and chose to stay with them as his original faction. Rinji: I agree with Jiro, though not whole heartedly. This Gonzo Lee is definitely important in many ways to this crew, not only as a former member, but also as the gunner for this crew. He tried his best to make up for his mistake, however, I'm still not entirely sure. Jiro: In that, we all agree. Once again, they all nodded, other than Usagi. Usagi: I think he should leave, immediately. Alice: '''But... Usagi... '''Usagi: '''I'm sorry, I know he was important to this crew, but something like this cannot be overlooked. '''Rinji: Yes, I agree with this. his palm and ran it across his head. I'm seeing two sides so far. Alice and I want him to come back, while Chio and Usagi say he needs to go. They all looked at one another for a moment, then they all turned to Nikk, who sat with her arms crossed. Her eyes hidden by her black and red bangs. As usual, she showed no emotions in her looks. That was when she surprised them all by standing up, and walked out of their main hall to the deck. They all got up and went to the window to see her as she walked toward Gonzo, who sat propped up against the mast. Gonzo looked up toward her as she stood above him, he wasn't sure if she was looking down at him or not, but he assumed so. He looked away from her, after all that she had already said, he figured she wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon. He could not hope to look at her again, his blond, long hair waved with the wind as he closed his eyes and sighed. Nikk: You fell from the tree. Lee: Yeah, I did. Nikk: '''Were you a red leaf, or a brown leaf? '''Lee: I'm a red leaf. I've lost my roots, but I retained my beauty. Nikk: Okay. Then they both stayed there for just a moment. It wasn't long before Nikk plopped down by him, and then embraced him. He was surprised, obviously, but he put his arms around her as well, and they sat for a moment. '' '''Lee:' I'm sorry. hugged close. I'm so sorry. Nikk: Shut up. her hand to the back of his neck. Lee: Alright. All of the other crewmembers really could not imagine this would ever happen, all of them stood there, gawking at such a strange sight. Rinji looked over toward Usagi, who looked a little teary eyed. She glanced over toward Rinji, and then looked back at Lee and Nikk. Then she nodded. Then he looked over toward Chio, who looked serious as ever. He closed his eyes and nodded as well. Rinji smiled a little, and looked outside once again, sighing with a little relief. '' '''Rinji:' I suppose that settles it. ---- They met in the Jolly MK II, and all of them were there. The Tiger-Stripe Pirates, and the Jolly Pirates broke bread with one another, and sat down, all of them discussing the past events in both recent and history as far back as when they first began their journey. '' '''Rinji:' Well, Chris, I suppose I can consider you the strangest Pirate Captain I have ever met. Chris: '''And I can consider you the very first Pirate Captain that I've ever seen shed all over my clothes! '''Rinji: Cheers mugs with Chris. Chris: Cheers Drank. Rinji: I suppose this is where our crews part ways. Chris: I suppose, but whatever happened with Snowbeard? Rinji: I unno Drank, I'm more worried about where Kola went off to. Both of them looked at one another, and shrugged in unison. Down the table, the rest of the crew members mingled with one another, especially Usagi and Sakura with some of the other main members of both crews. Usagi: I thought the giant was going to stomp us both cold and dead. Sakura: No, he was good, but we just had to catch him off guard, eventually. Chio, how is your scar holding up? eyes shot from her to Chio. Chio: '''Oh, ummm good, it still pounds a little, but the doctor did a great job stitching it. '''Sakura: a very tiny smile for a second. That's good. Usagi: Don't worry about his scar! I'm worried about his scar! You can't worry about his scar!!! CHIO! HOW IS YOUR SCARRR!!!! started to go absolutely crazy. Chio: Sweatdrop Umm... good? Usagi: That's nice her tea. Glory: '''So, umm, Jiro, was it? '''Jiro: Yes. Glory: Do dogs attack you on sight? Jiro: '''They try. his coffee. '''Glory: So you would never own a pet dog? Jiro: Not likely, no. Glory: But some of them are so cute. Jiro: '''I suppose. he looked over to see Timber, who walked in with an orange tabby cat in his arms. '''Timber: I found one! I got it! up to Jiro with him. Now, what is he saying? Glory: Where did you find the cat? Timber: He was in the neighborhood. Jiro: '''the cat, who eyed him back. He's not saying anything. '''Timber: So... you can't understand his body movements? Jiro: '''Well, if that's all you want me to read, then yeah, he's not especially comfortable around large groups of people. '''Timber: Oh, wow, that's amazing! Cat: Meow...meow mew. Jiro: down his mug harshly. Now he says my sunglasses are stupid! a hostile eye toward the cat. Timber: ...Okay, well I suppose that's all we need from the cat. and starts to walk back outside. Jiro: Mewnyahnyaomew!! Cat: Meow! Jiro: '''Come back and say that to my face! '''Timber: Alright, now go! Go! the cat away. Then he looked up toward Gonzo Lee, who was hanging up-side-down from the ropes that attached to the mast. Hey. Lee: 'Hi. off toward the docks to see a figure walking toward them, with a very large bag on her back. ''The rest of them started to make their way to the deck once the food was done, Chris and Rinji talked and laughed as they made their way out the door with the rest of them to say their last goodbyes. '''Lee: Captain! Rinji: Mew? Lee: We have a visitor. toward Dr. Ellis Darkwood as she stood on the dock. Ellis: Captain Rinji? Rinji: Yes? Ellis: I believe my patient is due for his daily check-up. Rinji: Is he now? I don't know about tomorrow's check-up. We may not be here that long. Ellis: Yes, well, this is doctor's orders. Rinji: That so? Ellis nodded. Rinji: Well, I suppose we have another matter to discuss, then. Rinji then turned toward Captain Jolly D. Chris. Rinji: Captain Chris. Chris: '''Captain Rinji heads met and they had a firm handshake. '''Rinji: Until we meet again. Chris: I look forward to it. I'll bring the cat nip. Rinji: widened. Oh? Chris: Tootootootoot! Rinji: Mewhahahahahahahaha!!! Doctor Hurt Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories